Giving Up
by Following Fate
Summary: Bella Swan works at a casino owned by Edward's father. They both sneak glances at each other constantly. Why is Bella so strong, but so weak and helpless at the same time? How can she help Edward's dying little sister? What has she really been through?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to The Cullen

**The reason I am posting this story is because I need to post something and to write this story, I need you all to help me, decide what happens to one of the characters. So, this story is new. I hope you all like it. This is Giving Up. (To all of the people who read the other story, I will try and update that one soon. I just have to decide which direction I'm taking with it! I know! It's been forever. I'm sorry!) I hope you all enjoy. The title will make sense in for later chapters. Hopefully, this chapter is nice. Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

Bella POV

I wiped down the bar because Angela asked me to and I had nothing to do. No one was here since it was before hours. I sat on one of the stools.

"Virgin anything," I said to Guy, who was at the bar.

"No problem," he said and handed me a drink. I took a sip and looked around. I stopped the guy I was in love with, Edward Cullen. I sighed.

"If you don't make a move, I'll make you make one," Guy said.

"Guy, his father owns this casino," I said and shook my head. "I'm just boring, 20 year old Bella Swan, brown hair, and dull chocolate brown eyes, and short with my still naturally tan skin. I am nothing like him."

Bronze hair, dazzling green eyes, skin that has been tanned by years of living in Vegas, the guy grew up on the Vegas Strip because of his father. My boss, Carlisle Cullen, Mr. Cullen to me, Mr. Cullen owned one of the most profitable casinos in all of Vegas, okay, the man owned four casinos. The one I working at was the most famous, The Cullen. **(AN: Yes, I watch Oceans films a bit too much) **The other three were The Estate and the E.A.E, named after his three children, Edward, Alice, and Emmett. **(AN: Thought I was clever, not sure if it is) **The last one doesn't have a name yet since it isn't finished.

"No way," Guy said. "You're gor-gus!" he said.

You pegged it; Guy is gay.

"Go talk to him! Now!" Guy said and pushed me off my stool. I stood up.

"Bella!" Alice said. I turned my head there stood the one and Alice Cullen.

"Hey Alice," I said and hugged her. She was, somehow, one of my friends.

"Alice," I heard a smooth musical voice. "You know what dad says about making friends with the staff."

"If you talked to her and asked her out instead of being a bitter man, then maybe you'd stop sending all the wrong signs," Alice said.

"What?" I asked, not sure what was going on.

"Forget it, Miss Swan. I apologize for my rude sister," he said.

"No, it's fine," I said and looked into his endless green orbs.

"Children," I heard Carlisle himself.

"I'll be going now," I said.

"No!" Alice said. "I want to go shopping."

"Alice, I hate shopping," I said.

"Please? No one will go with me," she said.

"I have my first shift in 10 minutes," I said, begging her to let it go.

"Please?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I can't just walk out," I said.

"Go ahead," Carlisle said. "Not many people come this early. Don't even worry about it. Keep the hours and no need to do a double."

"Thank you, sir," I said. He smiled at me.

"Bella!" I heard Guy shouted. "Mom on the phone!"

"Guy! Shhh!" I shouted back and turned back to the Cullens.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you," I said.

"You can go," Esme said and smiled.

"Mom," Edward started.

"I'll make an exception," Carlisle cut in.

"Bells! She's shouting at me!" Guy said, helpless.

"Toss it!" I said and he threw my IPhone. It was about 50 feet away and I caught my phone with ease.

"Hang on," I said.

"Isabella Marie!" she shouted. I put my phone against my leg, dampening my mother's shouting.

She resorted to shouting in French. I put my cell to my ear.  
"Mom!" I said. "I'm right here, calm down," I said in fluent French.  
"Bella!" I heard the concierge shouted. I looked and my eyes went wide. I hid behind Edward, really bad idea.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Hiding from my ex," I admitted lamely. He laughed.

"Go right ahead, I know the feeling," Edward said and smiled his heart stopping crooked smile at me. I brought my phone to my ear.

"What did you want to tell me?" I whispered.

"Is this a bad time?" my mom asked.

"Mom, I resorted to hiding," I said.

"From?" she asked.  
"Jacob," I said.

"Where?" she asked.

"Behind my boss's son," I muttered.

"That's a bad idea!" she shouted.

"Mom, please, cut the shouting," I said.

"I'll call you later," she said and hung up.

"Stop hiding and go talk to your ex," Alice said. I gave her, a, 'you have got to be kidding me,' look.

"No," I said. "Not ever."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I dumped him because he cheated, let's not go there," I said.

He never saw me, good. Alice did actually drag me shopping and I came back for my late shift.

Edward POV 

"SQUIRT!" my grandfather shouted and I hugged him.

"Hey, Grandpa," I said.

"Guy! Stop it!" I heard Bella shout, laughing. I turned my head and stared at her.

"You are just like your father," he said to me. "Falling for an employee."

"Am I that obvious?" I asked. He nodded.

"Squirt, just go ask her out," he said.

"No way," I said.

"Just like your father," he said.

"Oh! Gross! He's my friend! Stop it! I never want to hear that!" she shouted, laughing. I wish I were the one making her laugh instead of Guy.

"Oh lighten up!" Guy shouted back.

"I tolerate the gay love, I just don't need to hear about you and him and gross!" she said

"Hey, quiet," Guy said.

"She's gorgeous," my grandmother said.

"Believe me, I know," I said and downed the rest of my drink.

"Why me? Ask Angela," she said. Guy handed her a drink and practically pushed her off her bar stool. Bella sighed and got up and walked over. She took my glass and put the one in her hand down.

"Not yours?" I joked.

"Can't," she said. "Still 20 for another month and Guy is making fun of me about it."

I laughed and took a sip.

"Oh, you must be," she started.

"Sweetie," my grandmother cut her off. "Just call me Lucy."

"And I'm Henry," my grandfather said.

"Okay," she said, rather confused.

"Bella! Dad alert!" Guy shouted. Bella sighed.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you," she said and waved. She walked off in her too short uniform and 4-inch heels.

"You really need new uniforms," my grandfather said. "I think his eyes are traveling a bit too much."

I glared at him and downed my drink yet again.

"Yes, of course," Bella's voice came and she had another drink in her hand. "Okay, bye dad."

She slipped her phone in her pocket and took my glass.

"This is your last one before I hand you water and Advil," she said. I laughed.

"Actually, I think I'll get the Advil," she said.

"Can I have a refill?" my dad asked.

"Yes sir," she said and took his glass. I downed mine and handed it to her.

"Rough day?" she asked. I nodded. She ruffled my hair and walked back to the bar.

"Wow, she is special. She can touch your hair!" Emmett said.

"Shut up," I said. True to her word, Bella came back, handing me water and two Advil.

"How do you know?" my mom asked.

"I know the limit," she said. "Some count money, I count drinks."

We all laughed.

"Do you want to play Blackjack?" my grandfather asked. Bella shook her head.

"No, you wouldn't want me to play," she said.

"You can't be that bad," I said.

"I'm not bad. I'm that good," she said.

"Bella," my dad said and lifted up a deck. "Count them."

He started flashing card after card to her and put them back. Even I lost count. I wasn't a card counter, but I was good.

"Repeat," my father said and started at the top. Bella began reciting ever card in the deck in order.

"No way," Emmett said as Bella finished the deck.

"I hate playing," she said.

"How do you manage to deal?" I asked.

She shrugged and said, "Just stop counting. That's why I watch drinks. If I count, everyone at the table would loose, so I count drinks."

"What's your IQ?" my grandfather asked.

"147," she said.

"Same as Edward's," my mom said. Bella shrugged and handed me two Advil.

"You're going to need them," she said.

"What makes you think I'm drunk?" I asked and stood up.

She sighed and put two fingers in front of my eyes and I followed them perfectly.

"Spin around," she said. Okay, I was going to be sick.

"Head back," she ordered and I titled my head back.

"How did you know that?" my father asked.

"My father was always big on drinking and playing poker. I grew up around it," she said and shrugged.

"Open," she said and I opened my mouth. I swallowed the two Advil she popped in my mouth.

"Wow, I can't even get him to do that," Alice said.

"I used to be able to do that with 35 year old men half asleep, drunk on beer. That was a snap," she said. "Head all the way up."

I did as she asked.

"Put your hands on top of your head and take a deep breath," she said. I did as she asked.

"Open your eyes. I never said close them," she said. I opened my eyes.

"Follow," she said and I followed her fingers.

"Okay, not that bad," she said and pushed me a bit and I sat down. "You're buzzed a bit. Not that bad."

My grandfather smiled and said, "Old fashioned way. I hate those breath test things."

"I always do them wrong. That's easier. If you're too drunk, I can't let you play," she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Okay, now I think you're over the limit," she said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"No reason," she said.

She walked away. My eyes, yet again, fell to her ass.

"Edward!" my grandma and mom said in unison. I felt two hands smack me.

"Ouch!" I said and sat down, defeated. "You didn't have to hit me."

"Yes, we did," they said in unison.

"No harm ever came from looking," I muttered. They hit me again.  
"Ouch! Until you two!" I said.

"Touch me again and I swear, you'll regret it," Bella hissed at some drunken guy. He reached for her again, but she just smacked his arm.

"Buzz off," Bella said.

"You should get fired," the drawled and started to touch her, but she moved again.

"Why?" Bella asked. "I could have you arrested for assault."

"You could stay with me," he said.

Bella got up and walked to one of the security guards. He took the drunken guy out quickly. He tipped his hat to Bella and she just smiled back.

"You know, she's like Nina Dobrev who just walked off the screen of Vampire Diaries," Rose said.

I looked at Bella and then said, "Most definitely."

My mom smacked my arm again.

"Ouch!" I repeated.

"Stop looking at her like that," she said.

"No harm ever came in looking," is aid. "Touching, now that's different, looking isn't a crime."

Emmett chuckled and I smacked my fist against his out stretched one.

"He's right," Emmett said.

I looked at her again. I couldn't stop. She was just so perfect and so addicting. I had a feeling that I was falling for Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2: Flirting 101

Chapter 2: Flirting 101

Edward POV

"Hey!" I called out to Bella. She came back.

"I think my brother needs that whole test," I said.

"Emmett, follow my fingers," she said. He was so lost.

"Okay, yeah, up," Bella said and he stood up.

"Over there," she said and pointed to the next table. "You're way too drunk."

"I am not!" he said.

"You're too buzzed. Move it big guy," she said and gave him a shove on his shoulder.

"You know Eddie loves you, right?" he asked her.

"Now I know you're drunk!" she said and pushed him a little harder.

"I'm serious!" he said.

"Of course you are," Bella said sarcastically. Wow, was that fact that hard to believe?

"Bella!" Alice slurred.

"Who is giving you all drinks?" she asked.

"Him," Alice said and pointed to Mike.

"Mike! Stop playing kiss up! You're getting them drunk!" Bella shouted.

"I want a raise!" he whined.

"Then get one the old fashioned way!" Bella shouted.

"Or your way? Flirting with the boss's son!" he shouted. Bella rolled her eyes.

"You are about to get yelled at," my father said. We all looked at him and he shook his head.

"No, her," he said. "It's her job to keep everyone in line and she gets paid extra for it."

"Michael Newton if I could fire you I so would for insubordination!" Bella shouted. Then she switched languages.

"French?" I asked my father. He nodded.

"He is so lucky he can't understand her. That's mostly swear words," my grandfather said. I laughed. Bella stopped and glared at Mike.

"I should knee you for that, but I can't, not until we're both off the clock," she hissed. Mike looked terrified of Bella, little Bella.

"I'm sorry," he squeaked like a girl.

"Bella, calm down," I said and grabbed her wrist. She seemed to relax.

"You are so dead later, as a friend of course," she said. She turned back to us.

"Now I know why you don't have employee problems," my grandfather said. Bella blushed a bit, but then regained her composure. She sat on the edge of the table.

"Edward, you are so going to loose," she said.

"Am not," I muttered.

"Just wait for it," she said.

"Damn," I said as my sister won the hand. Bella smiled at me.

"So what? You were right. Off the table," I said and she slid off the table.

"Just making sure," she said.

"Bella!" Guy called.

"I graduated high school! I know what to do!" she shouted as he started to explain that she had to get her ass over to him to get the stuff.

"Valedictorian that you very much," Bella said and grabbed the tray of water and a bottle of Advil. She passed us all water.

"Thanks," I said and slid her a 100-dollar bill.

"Rich people," she joked and took the money. I kissed her hand. I got lost in her chocolate brown eyes.

My father cleared his throat. I dropped Bella's hand.

"As much fun as this has been, I do believe there is a person looking for you, Bella," my father said.

"Ah!" she said. "Damn it. Hide me."

I pulled her into my lap.

"I owe you," she said.

"I know," I said.

"What?" my mother asked.

"He's just keeping my stupid ex away," Bella said.

"Ah, you keep her ex away and she keeps Tanya away," my father said.

"They should meet. The slut and my ex would be perfect together," she said. I laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"You see Tanya the way I do," I said.

"Anyone who leans over the table that far in that low cut of a top is obviously looking for something she can't get," Bella said. I put my arm around her waist. It felt so natural for her to be sitting on my lap that I couldn't help myself. The skin her to short shirt on her uniform, again, the way it was made, her skin was pressed against my arm and it sent shocks and desire through my body.

"Thanks," she said and got off my lap.

"No problem," I said.

"Bella! Shift!" Guy shouted.

"I have to go. Nice meet you all," she said and walked off.

"I'm impressed," my mom said. "She's well spoken, smart, funny, a charming host, she fits right in."

"Into all this craziness," I muttered.

"Would you ask her out already before I do it for you!" my grandmother said.

"Grandma, stay out of my love life," I said.

"Love life," she muttered. "Correct word. You love her."

I nodded.

"Just tell her," Alice said and got up. "Or I will, right now."

"Alice," I said. "On my time."

"Well you're too slow," she said.

"Fine, I'll tell her," I muttered and got up.

"You just have to be upfront with him," Alice said to everyone else.

"Hey Bella," I said. No one was here yet; give them 10 minutes.

"Hey," she said.

"Bella," I said and made her look at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Never mind," I said. She nodded.

"Did you want something?" she asked. I brought my lips to her ear.

"I'd get killed if my parents heard me say this," I said. "But you look freaking sexy."

She smiled.

"And you really should just take the ponytail out," I said and gave her hair a tug. She rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to do it?" I joked.

"Why are you flirting with me, Mr. Cullen?" she asked.

"Because you're gorgeous," I said. "And smart and funny and fun to talk to."

She laughed and so did I.

"And it's so easy," I said and stroked her arm. She shivered to my touch.

"Stop it," she said.

"Why?" I asked. "You know you don't mind."

"Edward, we can't," she trailed off. I knew she wanted to.

"Want to bet?" I asked.

"I'd get fired," she said.

"So?" I asked.

"So I like it here," she said.

"If you gave this job up," I said and brought my lips to her ear. "You could still be here, just upstairs in a really nice suite, mine."

She shivered again and said sarcastically, "Oh so tempting," and then seriously, "but no thanks."

"You sure?" I asked and put my hands on her hips.  
"Stop toying with me," she said.

I chuckled and said, "Babe, I haven't even begun."

She swallowed hard.

"You will be mine, I know it," I said. She swallowed hard again.

"Hey, little lady," some guy said. Bella turned and he whistled.

"Cut it out," I hissed at him.

He nodded and knew the game was over.

"I am not yours," she said in my ear.

"Not yet," I said and let my hand graze her thigh. She shivered against my touch.

I walked away with a smirk on my face.

"You didn't tell her," Alice said, pouting.

"And you thought I would?" I asked.

"Then what was all that?" my grandmother asked.

"Flirting, not really shameless, but flirting none the less," I said.

"We taught you to respect women," my mother said.

"I did," I said. "She never pushed me away."

"She enjoyed that," Emmett said. "You could see it on her face."

"Kids these days," my grandfather said. "No respect for old fashioned ways. Just ask a girl out. No touching, whispering, and no invites to bed without dating first."

"I was just kidding around," I said.

"You did not!" Alice said.

"She was just as sarcastic right back," I said.

"What would you have said if she said yes?" my father asked.

I smirked and said, "Been very happy and have had a really nice night."

"Okay, stop," my mom said. I felt a hand ruffle my hair and I turned, just Bella. I smiled at her and she waved with two fingers.

"Now you two are actually being nice after that?" my mother asked.

"Oh yeah," I said.

Bella walked by, holding a few drinks on a tray, and a bottle of Coke in her hand. She handed them to the people at her table. Some guy was staring at her chest. I wanted to go rip his head off. She took a sip of her Coke. She put it down. I saw the guy pour something in it. I got up and took the Coke from her hand.

"Get out," I looked at the guy.

"No," he said.

"You spiked her drink. Get out," I said. "My father owns this place. I say get out, you get out."

He grumbled and took his chips and walked away.

"Thanks for that," she said.

"No problem. He was creep anyways," I said.

"Oh, and you're not?" she smiled.

"Nah. I'm only 21," I said. "Creeps stare at people over a decade younger than them. I'm just a stalker."

She laughed and said, "Stalkers aren't as hot as you."

I smirked. I kissed her cheek once.

"I'll get you a new soda," I said.

"Thanks again, Edward," she smiled.

I walked over to the bar.

"Guy!" I called out. He came over.

"Pour this. It's spiked," I said. "Then can I have another one?"

He nodded. He poured it down the drain and threw the can into recycling. He grabbed another Coke and handed it to me. I walked back and handed it to Bella. She cracked it open and took a sip.

"You want a sip?" she asked me. I took it from her and took a sip. I handed it back to her. We chatted for a bit, just sharing the same drink, neither of us caring that we were.

"Bella, why are you here?" I asked her.

She sighed and said, "My parents divorced a few months ago. I needs somewhere I could be between them, but not close enough so they could drive to my house in under two hours."

"I'm sorry," I said. She shrugged.

"Not a big deal. They never worked well together anyways," she said. "My mom is a free spirit and my dad lives in a tiny town of nothingness."

I chuckled.

"I just needed somewhere to wind down the stress," she said. "Change of topic, how's Chrissie?"

"Chrissie isn't doing well," I muttered. Chrissie was my six-year-old sister, dying of cancer.

"I'm sorry, Edward, really," she said and put her hand on top of mine. "I lost my older brother to the war going on over seas. It hurts."

"I'm sorry about your brother," I said.

"He was just," she said. She had tears in her eyes. "Daren was always one of those people who was so strong and so loving and I just, I never thought this would happen to him of all people."

I rubbed her arm.

"When did it happen?" I asked her.

"Two months ago," she said. "I expect to hear from him every other week. I wake up every other Saturday, expecting him to call and he's not going to. It hurts knowing he's not there anymore. He was there for so much of my life, but now he's going to miss the rest of it. It's just, it's not fair."

I rubbed her arm again.

"I'm sorry. I'm totally dumping everything on you," she muttered.

"No, it's fine," I said. "You need to let everything out."

"So do you," she said.

"I guess, whenever I see her in the hospital, I feel helpless," I said. "I feel like an awful brother for not being able to help her."

"It's not your fault, Edward," she said. "It took me a while to realize that stuff like this is out of our control and the best thing we can do is take a deep breath, and put on a brave face. My brother always told me that if anything happened to him to stay strong, never forget him, but let myself move on."

"Chrissie says the same thing," I said.

"It's funny," she said. "I used to be saying the same thing to my brother."

"Why?" I asked her.

"I had cancer," she said. "As a kid anyways. Leukemia. I get what your sister is going through."

"That's what she has," I said.

"Yeah, well, I'm a 12 year survivor," she said. "I got it when I was five and it was gone when I was eight."

"I think Chrissie should meet you," I said. "She's never met anyone who's survived. We're all going to the hospital tomorrow at noon. Come with us."

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"Okay," Bella said. "I'd love to."

**AN: Well, I thank everyone who has found this story and is reading it. I really thank the people who have reviewed. Okay, so, this is Ally writing. I do most of the writing, just FYI. Oh, and I do NOT check the e-mail, so I don't really know how many people love the story. I only know by reviews, so if you want more chapters, I would love to have some reviews. So, please! Take three minutes and hit the green button! **

**P.S. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I try and find them all, but I'm just a person, so I'm not perfect.**


End file.
